Mi Mi
|border= #000 |font= #fff |image= |hangul=미미 |gender= Female |age= |weight= |height= |hair= Black |eye= Black |status= Alive |relative= Soo Jin Mi (sister) |occupation= Manager of Bar }} Mi Mi (미미) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is the manager of a bar and the elder sister of Soo Jin Mi. She is devoted to hide her past! Appearance Madam Mi has long black hair which she usually leaves down, black eyes and a beautiful face. Madam Mi prefers fancy clothing and usually wears long dresses that reveal her cleavage. Later in the story, however, she starts dressing in the normal bar uniformDear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 25 Page 01-02 , which consists of a white shirt, black tie, and a black skirt. She also puts a blue ribbon at the back of her head. At times, she is also seen wearing a beaded bracelet. Personality Madam Mi is a smooth talker, and people converse with her at the bar to relieve their stress and worries. She wisely picks her words and is always polite and calm, unless the situation goes off limits. She always comforts and sympathizes with her friends and customers in their times of distress. Madam Mi often puts on a smiling face no matter whatever hardship she might be going through. During her hours of worries, she prefers being left alone and mostly spends her time at the back of the bar. She also has the habit of rejecting any proposals from her male customersDear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 04 Page 01 , and doesn't allow any inappropriate behavior.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 28 Page 11 She also pays special attention to the atmosphere of the bar and takes special care for people who are not alcoholic, preparing simple drinks for them.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 27 Page 03 Another special care she takes is of providing treats to customers on their birthday.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 26 Page 17 Madam Mi is bold and stands on her ground. She doesn't care about how others view her most of the time. Her belief is that her customers always have something they want to share, and thus, she tells her employees to converse with them while serving drinks. It is also said that she possesses a past with In Pi. Relationships Soojin Mi Soojin is the younger sister of Mi Mi. They seem to share a very close relationship. It is also mentioned by EunHui that they have a wide age gap and that Mi Mi practically raised Soojin. Soojin apparently got into some kind of accident in the past which hasn't been revealed yet, so now Mi Mi is very protective about her younger sister. Jin Hui Cho Jin Hui Cho is the owner of the bar managed by Mi Mi. The two ladies are friends, with Mi Mi aware of Jin Hui's home situation as well as her past. Jin Hui makes sure that customers do not bother the employees at the bar. Shihan Shihan-ssi is a young worker who first came to the bar managed by Mi Mi with his boss while they were on a delivery. Mi Mi seemed quite flustered when she first met him, which made Shihan-ssi's boss who frequents the bar, mainly because they have deliveries there, to ask whether Mi Mi has met him before. She says no, but she continues to show some interest in him. Shihan-ssi at first disapproves of the whole concept of women working in a bar. He calls Mi Mi a whore and even accuses her of seducing married men just to make them open their wallets. He even questions Mi Mi on why she doesn't wear a uniform like the other ladies who work at the bar. Although EunHui scolds Shihan-ssi for making such a comment and tells Mi Mi not to think about it, after that Mi Mi starts wearing a uniform to work. Due to circumstances, Shi han works in the bar for a while after which he starts viewing the ladies at the bar differently, and he becomes closer with Mi Mi. Although neither of them has made a move it is quite clear that the two of them are romantically interested in each other. One of the ladies at the bar even mentions that Shihan's eyes have gotten kinder and he isn't as rude as he was before. EunHui EunHui works at the bar managed by Mi Mi. She respects Mi Mi a lot and dislikes Shihan for being rude to Mi Mi. She always supports Mi Mi and often loses her temper when anything is said against her. She seems to know the most about Mi Mi among the bar maids. In Pi In is a friend of Mi Mi who secretly harbors romantic feelings toward her, of which Mi Mi is unaware of. In is often sent by Jin Hui to deal with any troublesome customers. Reference Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists